monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Posea Reef's Great Scarrier Reef - Down Under Ghouls diary
Cover 16 April It was such a bootiful day to tend to my garden. Of course, it's rare that a day isn't seatacular. I can't imagine a better job in the whole tide world than being the official gardener-goddess of the sea. I'm still learning the goddess part, of course, but I'm pretty fangtastic at the gardener part already, if I may say so myself. I fanged out with the Sea-Mares today, and they were positively bubbling over with :-) :-) and :-D :-D! They kept me company while I made sure that all of my aquatic plants were happy and healthy. Each of my plants represents a sea creature, so it is most important to make sure they are all well scared for. When a plant is ill, that means something deadful is happening with the creature it represents, and it is my job - and honour - to help that creature. But when all of my plants are well, so are the sea creatures. It's a really lovely system that my papa created, and he says he couldn't have imagined a better daughter than me to run it and nurture it. Thankfully, except for a few gloomy blooms that always seem to be a bit under the sea-weather, most of my plants appeared to be blossoming in the seashine. 22 April Something horrorific happened today! I was feeding a herd of turtles - the plants that represent them, that is - and I was thoroughly engrossed because they are rather shy plants that you have to coax out of their shell, so to speak. But then the Sea-Mares gallop-stroked over to me at such a fast clip and swept me up in a wave of their agitation, pulling to one sickly looking plant whose familiar blue-gray shimmer was now clouded and putrid. The poor thing was twisted and doubled over. Of course, I instantly recognized the bootlenose dolphin it belonged to, and knew he was in distress! The Sea-Mares and I sped to his rescue! When we arrived, we were appalled to diescover his nose caught in a plastic thingy that has six connected rings. I have encountered these odd things before. Some of the sea monsters who have travelled tell me its something the normies use to hold their sodas together. I really don't understand why they allow their garbage to enter out waters, but I can only assume they do not understand the dangers it represents to the cherished creatures who call the sea home. Thankfully, we were able to pull the wretched thing off the dolphin and he perked right back up and was his usual spirited self in no time. He even did a few jumps and backflips for us, and put on quite a show as thanks.. and, I think, so I wouldn't continue to worry about him. He really is scary sweet. It makes me so happy to be able to help a sea creature the way I helped him. And I know it makes Papa proud. 28 April I've been sinking a lot lately about one of my always gloomy plants. It's a scary pretty plant with lots of purples and golds and reds - vibrant, bold colours. It's healthy and often dances merrily in the waves. It's strong, and can sometimes even be a bit aggressive. But under the surface, it just seems kind of sad, yearning. It's not something I can put a fin on exactly, but I am fearly intuitive when it comes to all of my plants, and this one is special to me. The plant represents a ghoul named Kala Mer'ri. I've met her many times, and she can be a cold fish, to put it politely. The word 'diva' comes to mind. At times, she has been quite rude to me; not even a glimmer of the respect I normally receive from sea creatures, even those who don't know that I tend to them in my garden. But Kala knows, and yet she still acts rude. Except for those times when she pastes on a smile that clearly indicates she wants something. What she doesn't understand is that no amout of bad-temper will stop me from scaring for her. She is a creature of my father's sea, of my sea, and it is my duty to help her. I feel her sorrow deep down. I do not excuse her behavior; I just seek to understand it. I plan to attend one of her dance performances; I hope to see for myself if she appears anchored down, or if she is as fright on her feet as I've always assumed. I am excited to take on this challenge. 2 May I went to see Kala practice with her dance scream, which includes Peri and Pearl Serpentine, daughters of the Hydra. Peri and Pearl are finteresting ghouls. Although they share a physical body, they have individual plants in my garden: Peri's is a vivid blue, Pearl's an iridescent white. Their roots however, are capricious; at times separate and independent, and at other times melded as one, seemingly on a whim. They are not my only hydra plants, of course, but I have not been doing this long enough to be as knowledgeable on their unique qualities as I'd like, thus Peri and Pearl fascinate me. Which is why watching them dance with Kala came as quite a surfprise. Being the bud-strong ghouls I know their plants to be, I was mystified that they allowed Kala to boss them around as they did. They argued gravely with each other, but never with her. They were doing spineflips to please her, and yet she was rarely pleased. It was disappointing. I briefly wondered why their plants bloomed as well as they always have, and had to conclude that it is because they nourish each other. 3 May I was floating in my garden, attempting to do a deep dive on Kala's troubles. Tentacally speaking, it's a meditation that helps me get to the brains of a monster. I was hoping it would provide infright into her monsterality. She's a little set apart from my other plants, and I think I must have drifted off, because I found myself in front of a plant that doesn't usually require much of my attention. While I care for all creatures of the sea, this plant represents a sea-ghoul who is currently away, attending Monster High. Her plant is usually buoyant and happy. But now it's looking a bit dodgy - her blue-green leaves are all limp and droopy. Something fishy is going on! I think Monster High could use the help of a sea goddess in training! Category:Doll diaries Category:Posea Reef logs